Frosthearth Clan
The Frosthearth Clan is among the Hill Dwarf Clans sworn to the Bronzebeard Clan in Khaz Modan. One of the oldest clans, the Frosthearth Clan dates its founding back to the founding of Khaz Modan. The Frosthearth Clan occupies the the hills between Loch Modan and the Highlands, where their ancestral home, Dun Valgar is located and the village of Jofurstead below. History Founding The founder of the Frosthearth Clan, Jofur Frosthearth emerged from Uldaman with the rest of his kin to find his body changed and in need of a new home. Jofur followed their new High King as he led them north and founded their new kingdom of Khaz Modan. While High King Anvilmar and other new clans sprouted home, helping build the city, the Frosthearth's remained outside in the cold, to protect against external threats. All they demanded in exchange for their protection, was hospitality in the new city of Ironforge. Jofur Frosthearth distinguished himself and the men under his command as ferocious warriors, defeating the Frostmane Troll Empire in Dun Morogh and driving them deep into the countryside. Jofur took up the boar for his sigil, as he was said to have been unstoppable once he charged towards the enemy. However, after their victorious campaign, Jofur returned to Ironforge, requesting to build his own keep on the ruins of his defeated enemies. The advisors of High King Anvilmar dissuaded him, certain that resources should be focused on the building of Ironforge and not the mead halls of war heroes. Exodus to Loch Modan Outraged and feeling that he had a debt unpaid, Jofur took his soldier and new family to the far reaches of Khaz Modan. They crossed the immense Loch Modan and settled in the hills bordering the Highlands to the east. On the frontier of the empire, Jofur felt here he could create his home, far away from the bureaucracy of Ironforge. Here he built into the hills, his own keep named Dun Valgar and below sprouted up a small town, called Jofurstead. Jofur reached the venerable age of 208 when he saw his new home created, leaving his eldest son to succeed him as patriarch, Magnar Frosthearth. Magnar Frosthearth was less stubborn than his father, although still a capable warrior. Magnar saw to the Senate of Ironforge recognizing his Clan and him as its representative in the senate. The Frosthearth Clan continued to be seen as mighty warriors but as a bit unsophisticated considering they lived on the frontier. Things remained pleasant for over two millennium, the Frosthearth Clan protected the Loch and enjoyed their mostly quiet life. War of the Three Hammers The Frosthearth Clan was among the first to swear for the Bronzebeard Clan, due to the Karvald Frosthearth and Thane Madoran Bronzebeard's friendship in the Senate of Ironforge, despite the Frosthearth's neighbors being predominantly Wildhammer. Karvald Frosthearth reaped immense glory in the War of the Three Hammers, driving the Wildhammer Clan and Dark Iron Clan from Dun Morogh. Karvald 'One-Eye' Frosthearth as he was called, after he lost an eye in battle, reminded all dwarves that the Frosthearth Clan were mighty warriors. Following the installment of King Madoran Bronzebeard, Karvald became a prominent war hero in Ironforge. He also protested significantly in the Senate of Ironforge when he discovered the Wildhammer Clan would relocate so close to his own borders at Grim Batol. However, his protests when ignored and Karvald returned home to Dun Valgar. The Shattering Following the destruction of Loch Modan and the death of King Magni Bronzebeard, Karvald's grandson, Karstan, who had succeeded his father, Bran, as Patriarch years ago, returned to Dun Valgar from the Alterac Mountains where he and his brother, Durstan, had joined the Stormpike Guard. The Frosthearth Clan began assisting relief efforts across the entire Loch. Although Karstan returned to the front afterwards, leaving Durstan to rule in his place, overlooking Jofur II, his own son. Holdings The Frosthearth Clan is situated at Dun Valgar in the eastern hills of Loch Modan. They have a large holdfast dug into the hills, known as Dun Vulgar. In the shadow of Dun Valgar, is a small hovel called Jofurstead. Dun Valgar is the seat of the clan and home to its members. Whereas Jofurstead provides for Dun Vulgar in exchange for protection of the clan's soldiers. The surrounding area is also under the clan's domain. Notable Members * Jofur Frosthearth - Founder, war hero from campaigns against Frostmane Trolls * Magnar Frosthearth - Entered the Senate of Ironforge, Son of Jofur * Karvald "One-Eye" Frosthearth - War hero from the War of the Three Hammers * Bran Frosthearth - Son of Karvald * Burgrim Frosthearth - Second Son of Karvald * Karstan Frosthearth - Defended Dun Valdar during the Second War, Lieutenant of the Stormpike Guard, Son of Bran * Helga Frosthearth - Wife of Karstan * Jofur Frosthearth II - Son of Karstan * Durstan Frosthearth - Member of Kirin Tor, Veteran of the Stormpike Guard, Second Son of Bran * Dagrif Frosthearth - Son of Burgrim, Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Bronzebeard Clans Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes